


Sunset with Three Moons

by danceswchopstck



Series: Spoilery Fan Art for Kathar's Washed Ashore [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilery fan art for an atypical scene in the final chapter of  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1831450?view_full_work=true">Washed Ashore by Kathar</a>. </p>
<p>Series order reflects the part of the story the work is associated with, rather than order of creation of works in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset with Three Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Washed Ashore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831450) by [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/pseuds/Kathar). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for a great read, Kathar, and for inspiring this—I enjoyed making it and learned a lot in the process!


End file.
